A Hearts Shadow
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: I cannot summarise. If I did, it would make this story out to be bad. I ask you to just read. EdwardxWinry
1. Darkness Awakens

A Hearts Shadow

Chapter 1

Darkness Awakens

"Pitiful humans, death welcomes them all as darkness shrouds them, pain joins them, hatred and desire become them. They all are welcomed death. Yet, they still choose to live on. Live through all the pain. Humans are such pitiful creatures."

"Why do you speak badly of your own race? You are human still, no more, no less."

"But I am more, I am on a higher level then those pathetic humans. I am divine, I am wise, I am--"

"You overestimate yourself. Though you are definetly smarter, you are still human."

"Why do you taunt me woman? Or should I call you Lust? That is the sinful name you were given, correct?"

Lust apeared from the shadows, she was dressed all in black, with black hair, black lipstick, and a tatoo of the Oraboros, the snake who eats its own tail, on her chest.

"Correct."

Then tell me Lust, why do you resent humans, when you want to become human yourself?"

"Same as you, I guess. I beleive, from being on a higher level, a Humoncolus, I am wiser, and smarter than the average human."

"Hehehhahahaha, that is not much of an answer, now is it Lust?"

"Correct. It isn't that of an answer, but it is the same as yours, but with more evidence."

"Believe what you want, but I am on a higher level, with or without your opinion."

"So, Akio, what will you do with the new power I gave you?"

Akio had short black hair, wore ragged clothes, as if he was working for a long period of time.

"Isn't it obvious, Lust?" Akio looks at her with an evil grin on his face. "I'll destroy this world and all its accupants. Hehahahahahahahaha...ahahahahaha."

"Foolish human, you are no different then those dirty humans," Lust spoke unheard by Akio. "you are greedy, just like all other humans, and just as told by the theory of Avarice."

Lust leaves as Akio continues his work. Lust arrives at an alley. Lust waits for a while, then calls out a name.

"Gluttony."

A huge, roundish, object, jumped from atop the nearest building..

"Yes, my Lust, is it time for us to leave?"

Gluttony, like Lust, wore all black. He had no hair on his roundish head, and wore the tatoo of the oroboris on his tongue.

"Yes, Gluttony, we're leaving, this man does not need our help at the moment, and I just can't stand hearing him rambling on and on, about him being on a higher level than humans. It's simply to much for a girl to take."

"In the end, my Lust, can I be allowed to eat him?"

"I don't know Gluttony. You'll have to ask the master when we return."

"Can you do it for me, Lust? Im scared to ask master."

"I'll do what I can Gluttony, but I won't promise anything."

With that, Lust and Gluttony left. To head off towards their destination.


	2. Orders

**A/N: I had no idea what I was going to do with this. It seems I have finally concluded on a solution. At least it seems so. Please review. I will become "lost on the road of life" if you don't. **

**Quoted: Kakashi Hatake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of Arakawa-sensei's characters.**

A Heart's Shadow

Chapter 2

Orders

"Edward! Open up! It's already 12 pm!" came Winry Rockbell's voice from beyond a wooden door, "Fine then, if you won't I will!"

A glance around the room revealed a sleeping boy. Edward Elric. A young, blonde, intelligent, and talented boy. Still sprawled out on his temporary bed at the Rockbell estate, wearing his regular blue boxers. Both his Automail leg and arm glistened in the faint light coming from the closed curtains.

Winry dislocated the door from its hinges. She set the door outside the bedroom door. She walked over to the sleeping Ed. Looking down at his beautiful face. Along with his handsome body, his muscles becoming much curved. Ignoring all these detail for a moment, she thought of a brilliant idea, _'He wants to sleep in, right? Let's try not to wake him. Leave him be." _Winry thought in a sarcastic voice.

She crept back out of the room. She returned soon after with a suit of armor. "Winry? Are you sure we should do this?" Alphonse Elric asked.

"Of course, Al," Winry said with a huge, radiant smile on her face, "He decides to sleep in, and leave us all the morning chores to do. He deserves it."

"But, I enjoy doing the cores, Winry."

"It's still selfish of him. Now hurry up. Try to pick him up without allowing him to touch your armor. The cold will wake him up."

"Yes, Winry."

Al walked over to Ed's bed. He picked Ed's small body up by his arms and feet. Careful to keep him from touching his metallic body, Al walked over to the room across the hallway. He walked into the bathroom. He carefully placed Ed onto the bathtub floor. Winry walked in and took control she strolled over to the faucet and turned the nozzle to cold. Water sprung out immediately. Al and Winry ran out of the bathroom. Not to soon after, yells rang through the house. Ed had awoken, of course, and sprawled out of the bathroom in a great hurry. He ran downstairs to see Winry and Al, sitting on the couch. Al just sitting there and Winry was reading some random book.

"What the Hell did you do this for?" Ed asked.

Al and Winry, pretending to just now take notice, looked up to see Ed. When they saw him, they just burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ed roared.

"I know it's not! But tha-ats not the reas-son why we're laughing!" Winry said in between suppressed giggles.

"What do you mean?"

"Look down at your boxers, Ed!" Winry said with laughter.

Ed looked down and gasped. His boxers were transparent and were showing a great amount of skin. Ed ran straight up to his room, leaving Winry to her laughter and Al to an uneasy presence, with a cat in his lap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ed, I'm sorry. Can't you forgive Al and me?" Winry asked Ed later that night.

"Al was manipulated by you. He's forgiven. You're not." Ed said in a grumpy mood.

Ed was now wearing his normal clothing, which concluded of black leather pants and a leather shirt. His gloves and jacket were removed at the moment. Ed and Winry were both sitting on the porch. It was night time.

'Awe, come on, Ed."

"Hey, Win, where's Al and Pinako?"

"Pinako's been gone all morning, Ed. She left on a business trip, to purchase some parts."

"And Al?"

"I sent him to do some errands for me. He also went to fetch the mail from town."

"Why are you forcing him to do your chores? It's not to kind of you."

"Hey, it's not that bad, spending time with me is it?"

"I didn't say it was bad. It's just rude for you to treat Al that way."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I know it's not the kindest thing to do, but he insisted."

"Whatever."

"…."

"……"

"Y'know, Ed?"

"No, I don't. What is it?"

"You're pretty big down there, aren't you?" Winry said staring up at the star filled sky.

"W-wha?"

"I mean, when I saw you in your boxers. They were see-through, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, what of it?"

"I mean you had a nice size down there. Don't make repeat it, it's embarrassing." Winry said now blushing.

"T-thank you." Ed said nervously.

"Come on, Ed. I say something like that, and you can't even respond normally. Admit it, you li-"

Ed rushed toward her and kissed her. Winry sat there, wide-eyed. She then accepted it and deepened the kiss. Ed slid his tongue against her lips. She allowed him entrance. Ed placed his hand on her cheek. Ed continued and slid on top of her. They both laid down, Winry's arms wrapped around Ed's head, Ed's hand now fondling Winry's right breast. His left lying at his side. Winry moaned. They continued to explore each other's mouths for several minutes. They released each other for breath. Ed got up on his knees. He began to remove Winry's shirt.

"Ed?"

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry."

"No. I just don't want to do it on my back porch."

"Oh"

"Let's go to my room, instead." Winry said in a giggle.

Ed carried Winry, bridal style, to her room. He laid her on her bed. He kissed her passionately, then released and removed her shirt. He proceeded to fondle her breasts threw the black lacey fabric. Ed proceeded by removing Winry's bra. But before he could finish, Al walked in saying, "Ed! You have orders from central!"

"Uhhh." Ed said, frozen with Winry's bra still over her breasts but unhooked.

"Kyaaaa! Al, get out, now!" screamed Winry, trying to cover her nudity.

"R-right." Al said as he ran out the door.

"Hahahaha." Ed laughed as he saw the scene.

"You think this is funny, Ed? Do you prefer this over me, exploring your body?" Winry asked in a very sexy voice, her right hand going up Ed's chin, and her left massaging his crouch.

"N-no."

"Well, that's too bad. We've already been caught, we can't continue, now." Winry said in the same sexy voice driving Ed crazy.

"I'm sorry, Win. We can, continue this session later, if you like?" Ed whispered into Winry's ear.

"Of course." She whispered back.

Ed left Winry in her bedroom to get dressed. As he left his room, he took care of his boner from the experience. Ed continued down to the living room. He walked in and saw Al on the couch.

"Al?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not like I have a body. I have no need for desires like that."

"Don't say that. I'm going to retrieve your body back."

"Like it matters now."

"What do you mean?"

"I liked Winry."

"I'm sorry, AL. I like her too," Ed using Al's words, "but, I want you to be happy. You need to accept this and find a new girl to pursue. Once your body's back, you'll make great use of it." Ed said with a hidden intent.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, brother. I got a message addressed to you. It's from the Colonel."

Ed took the note and read it. Afterwards, he gasped.

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Okay, I did not plan on having so much sexual content. Not much yet, but I plan on writing more. It really gives the story a nice taste. Though it's hard for me to type it. Review if you wish.**


	3. Goodbye

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I updated. I've had no time, nor have I felt like typing. I'm a little so-so right now. Hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of Arakawa-san's characters.

**Warning: **Any of those who do not want to read anything sexual, or disapprove of "Lemon," do not read. Plain and simple.

A Heart's Shadow

Chapter: 3

Goodbye

Mustang's note:

_Fullmetal,_

_We have found you're your next assignment, or rather it's found you. Surprising that it could with your height problem. You need to report in for your assignment, the day after you get this, which should be Thursday. _

_ I give you my best,_

_Flame: Roy Mustang_

Ed gasped.

"What is it brother?"

"That bastard called me short!!"

"I meant, what did the letter say?"

"What else would it say? I have another assignment. We leave tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Read it yourself." Said Ed, pushing the paper into Al's hands.

Ed walked away towards the stairs, while Al read the letter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Winry came from upstairs a while later. She looked around and asked, "Where's Ed?"

"Hm? He's in his room." Said Al while reading an Alchemy book.

"Oh, what did his letter say?" asked Winry.

"We leave tomorrow," Al responded while continuing his book.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Winry, we'll be back as soon as possible," Al said cheerfully, "I know nothing would stop Ed from coming to see you."

"Thanks Al…"

"Everything alright, Win?"

"I'm…sorry, Al."

"For what?"

"For not having the same feelings for you as you do me."

Al returned to his book, "You love Ed. I'm okay with that, as long as you're happy," Al said looking up from his book smiling.

"Thanks Al…"

"Know what!" Al said getting up.

"W-what?"

"I think I'll go say goodbye to everyone. You and Ed enjoy yourselves. Ed needs time to show he loves with words or he'll screw up. Right?"

"Thanks again, Al," Winry said while smiling with sadness in her eyes.

Al left the house. Winry walked upstairs slowly. She still wasn't sure what to do. She just knew she had to see Edward. Her love for him would remain whole while they were apart. That much she knew, but would she be able to go on without him any longer? The more assignments he gets, the longer they're apart. Before Winry knew it, she was at Ed's door.

"Edward?" Winry said while knocking on his door lightly.

"Come in…" said a depressed voice that didn't sound like Ed, but at the same time it was familiar to his voice.

Winry walked in to a dark room. Ed was sitting at the edge of his bed with his feet planted on the ground, elbows on his knees and head down. He wasn't wearing his red jacket, only his black leather suit.

"Edward?"

"You know, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So soon. That damn Mustang. I told him I'm no dog, yet, my collar is on and I'm being dragged away," Ed looks up, "I would've never joined the State if I knew it would be like this. They haven't been that much of a help anyway."

"Will you give up then? Quit when it gets hard? I know I haven't, and I've been put through worse than you. Waiting for the one I love to return. Wondering if he's died when he doesn't return. I haven't given up, what gives you the right to do so, if I haven't?"

"My love for you…gives me a reason to do so. Isn't that good enough? If I quit, we get to be together and the suffering ends."

"Will you allow Al to remain as he is?"

"Of course not," Ed said in a whisper.

"Then what choice do you have?"

Ed stands up, "Maybe I don't have a choice. Maybe it's destiny that I am to remain a "Dog of the Military." The only way out is death. But the easy way out is the most dangerous, isn't it?"

"I know you've never believed in destiny, don't feed me that shit. You will work hard and gain what you want. The price is hard work; you must work hard to get Al's body back. If you take an easy way out, you know everything will go wrong. Like so many others who work hard, and then slack off in the end, you would fail."

"You're really smart when you want to be, did you know that?" Ed said as he walked over to Winry and kissed her on the lips. There lips just went together with a gentle feeling of passion.

"Of course I'm smart. How else would I know "Equivalent Exchange?" Al's been teaching me a little Alchemy."

"I see. Learn anything?" Ed pulled Winry into an embrace as he whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

"Can you show me?" Edward teased as he put his knee into her crotch and rubbed her.

"Depends, how much…are you willing…to pay?" Winry said into between moans.

"Nice comeback." Ed laughed.

"You think?" Winry gasped.

"Yes."

"Ed stop. I don't want to ruin these jeans."

"Then you should take them off."

"No. I want you too."

"If you insist." Ed said with a grin.

Ed removed his knee. Winry moaned from the loss of Ed's knee. Ed kissed her. He then got on his knees and began to remove Winry's pants with the zipper first, then undid the button. Ed slowly slid her pants off to reveal a pair of blue underwear.

"You're already wet, Winry, I don't think it would have mattered even if we didn't remove your jeans, you already have juice coming down your legs." Ed teased as he slid his tongue up and down Winry's legs.

"Maybe you should stop talking and help me where I need it?"

"Maybe I should tease you more if you're going to be like that."

"No…please." Winry gasped as Ed rubbed her clit with two fingers.

"Please what?"

"There! I won't you there!"

"If you insist."

Ed removed Winry's underwear and slowly put his lips to her pussy. He slid his tongue in, causing Winry to moan. He swirled around, enjoying the taste of her juices flowing into his mouth. Ed massaged her clit with his lips. Winry began to shake as she grew nearer to her climax. Ed sensed this and quickened his pace. Juices flowed as Winry grew even closer. Winry released into a climax after a while, covering Ed in her juices. Ed quickly cleaned Winry's legs off again as well his face. Before he finished, he brought up two fingers covered in Winry's juices to her mouth. Winry opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers.

"Didn't…have any idea…that I tasted…so sweet." Winry said in between deep breaths of air.

"Neither did I." Ed said in a romantic whisper.

"Hope you enjoyed it…the bar is officially over, now."

"Agreed."

Winry quickly got dressed as Ed watched, "Do you really need to watch me as I dress?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Ed smirked.

"True, but it's embarrassing."

Ed got up as Winry was putting on a clean pair of red underwear, "Would rather I help?" Ed asked in a whisper.

"Stop trying to seduce me." Winry whispered as a complaint back at him.

"Is it working?"

"More then I would like."

"Good," Ed said as he brought into a kiss. Winry went off-balance with one leg in her underwear and the other half way. Ed and Winry fell onto Ed's bed, and after they recovered from the shock, began to laugh.

"I'll leave to change." Ed said as he got up and left the room.

Edward walked downstairs to an empty house. He went out on the porch to see Al consumed in an Alchemy book, "_Alchemy: Ancient and Modern,_" Ed read, "Good book. Covers all the basics. How much have you read?"

"I'm reviewing it now." Al said while he closed the book and looked at Ed, "How's Winry?"

"She's…feeling better now." Ed said with a smirk.

"Did you talk at all?" Al asked, figuring out the hidden meaning behind Ed's words.

"Of course. She'll be okay, for now."

"Good…"

"Al…"

"I know…I want my body back as well."

"If there's a way, we'll find," Ed attempted to comfort Al.

"What if there isn't a way?"

"Then I'll create one."

"What if it's not possible?"

"Then God will be getting a house call from me."

"Thanks Ed."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"Of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al went to sleep and Winry came down a minute after. Ed was still sitting there, but looking at the stars with the Alchemy book in his hand, "Hey."

"Hey Win."

"Know what? Al told me he was going to say good bye to everyone in town, don't tell me you found him on the porch still reading."

"Haha…I did. He's so kind isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"It's too bad, you know."

"What is?"

"That Al is stuck in a suit of armor, while I get to go around using my body freely."

"It's not like you didn't pay your price for the Transmutation."

"Haha, you really have learned something."

"What did you think I meant when I said Al's been teaching me?"

"I thought you already showed me what you learned upstairs." Ed teased.

"Don't be foolish."

"I may have paid a price as well, but his was much greater than mine. It tried to take his body and his life. I stole his life back."

"You paid the price with your leg the first time, and your arm for Al's soul. That was a great price for pure instinct."

"Maybe…but it's not good enough."

"I'm going to really miss you while you're gone."

"I'll miss you too."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"There's nothing to be said."

"Couldn't you try to bring me with you?"

"I've thought of this for a while now. While I was in my room, I tried many scenarios. Do you know the end of every single one of them?"

"What?"

"You were put in some kind of trouble. In the most likelihood, you died. I can't have that, not after my mother died."

"Why, not willing to sacrifice another leg and arm for me?"

"This is no joking matter, Winry! What we did was sinful. Not to me, but to the state, the town, everyone! I'm lucky I haven't been thrown in jail yet!"

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"Don't be, it's a touchy subject, just drop it."

"Okay."

Ed gets up, "I think I'll go to bed."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Winry laid next to Edward, her head lay against his chest, while she slept. Ed remained awake, arms folded back behind his head. As morning drew nearer, Ed slowly got out from under Winry, careful not to wake her. Ed grabbed his clothing and threw it on. Then went for the door where his suitcase, which he packed the night before, laid. Ed the went downstairs to find Al sitting at the table with Pinako across from him.

"A little early for you, isn't it Ed?" Pinako said with her pipe in her mouth not looking up from her newspaper.

"We leave today."

"I know, Alphonse has already told me, but you have plenty of time before the noon train."

"We're taking an earlier train."

"Okay, but won't you wait till Winry is up? Or did you get enough of her last night?"

"How much has Al told you?"

"All he knew, I now know."

"Thanks Al." Ed grumbled.

"Sorry, you know how Auntie Pinako is."

"Enough! I don't care. I approve of Ed to be a nice companion for Winry, but I rather you didn't leave her here to find you gone."

"I'm sorry; you know how I am with goodbyes."

"Yes, will you at least call or write her?"

"That much I can do."

"Good."

Al and Ed walked out the door, followed closely by Pinako. Pinako watched over them as they walked off. Before Ed reached the road, he turned around to say, "Goodbye, Auntie Pinako!"

"Bye Ed." Pinako answered.

**A/N:** Took me a while, but it's finished. A nice lengthy chapter too. To all of those who are patiently waiting for _A Night of Romance Chapter 18_, I'm sorry. I've started it, and it's going to be a while before I finish. Luckily, the longer it takes, the better it is. The reason it's so late is because I've written 3 version of it by now, and all but the current one have been destroyed for some reason. In other words, I've started written it 3 times and lost it twice. It'll be up soon, but please review, I love reviews.

**More A/N: **I'm new to lemon. Please tell me what you think. To tell you the truth, I think I did a pretty piss-poor job.


	4. Regret

**A/N: **I have no fans for this story like I do for A Night of Romance. Hopefully with that ones popularity this one will be seen. Hopefully…Review if you wish.

**Disclaimer: **Let's pretend you know that this has a disclaimer and there will be no need for one in further chapters.

**Lemon: **The sexual content is gone from this, for now. I was just being a pervert before. I like romance so there will be plenty of that. Enjoy!

A Heart's Shadow

Chapter 4

Regret

The train moved across the landscape with a solemn Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric in his suit of armor. A book in Al's metal gauntlets and Ed just peering out the window with a bored yet sad look. Al took notice of this after a while.

"We'll see her again soon, brother; no reason to get upset."

Ed glanced at his brother with an even more bored expression, "Huh? What was that, Al?"

"Are you upset, brother?"

"Nope. Just tired of this damn train, we've been riding it for hours."

"Oh."

The brothers didn't talk after that. Another hour went by before they finally arrived in Central. Ed wondered around a bit, his hands in his pocket and Al clinking behind him.

A Military official yelled out to them, "Fullmetal, sir."

"What is it?"

"Mustang ordered me to find you, sir. He has told me to tell you that your meeting has been rescheduled to tomorrow and that you should go on to your apartment."

"That bastard! How dare he order me here and then cancel our meeting!" Ed yelled into the air like a mad man.

"Mr. Elric, I will now accompany you to your apartment. Your brother, of course, is welcome to stay with you in the military apartments." The man said as he turned and walked away with Ed and Al following him. Ed was used to all of this. He didn't care for a response to what the man said.

XXXXXXX

Edward sat in his room alone; the military had quite a bit less rooms available. So Ed and Al had to share a small three roomed apartment. A bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen/living room, luckily Al didn't need the essentials Ed needed. Al had left to go shopping, leaving Ed to be trapped in his thoughts.

Ed lay down onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Winry love me! I can't believe someone actually care for me instead of my brother. It's weird. I feel like I do not want to risk my life anymore. I feel like if I die, I'll cause her grief. I don't want that. I love her._

Edward fell asleep after these few thoughts.

XXXXXXX

A knock on his door awoke him. He got up walked over to the door. "Al, I thought you had your own key?" Ed said as he opened the door.

Mustang stood their and looked at him sternly, "Sorry, honey, but I lost me key." He said with a grin.

"Oh, is that so?" Ed said looking at Mustang, "Too bad, I guess you'll have to go looking for it." Ed said as he closed the door on Mustang's face, but Mustang caught the door with his foot.

"Very funny, kid, but I have some important matters to talk to you about." Mustang said as he closed the door behind him and walked into the room.

**A/N: **Short, I know. I'm tired. This'll have to do. There are not too many fans anyway.


	5. New Threats

**A/N: **_A chapter! A chapter! Wow it's been a while for this story. I hope you still remember it. If you want more chapter, you're gonna have to review more. Make me feel more needed. Like I have a reason to live. _

A Heart's Shadow

Chapter 5

New Threats

"How are our plans, Akio?" Lust asked the man.

He looked at her lazily. Tired, broken. He still ahdn't stopped working since the last meeting. "Failure."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way. I cannot replace Greed, Sloth, or Wrath. I need humans for this experiment. I also need more red stones." He sighed.

"We've given you the humans necassary to create the three. What use would more be?"

"I need humans to sacrifice to bring back a Hmoncolus, I do not wish to sacrifice my body for your cause." He sounded of a coward. Maybe he was. He believed himself to be intelligent to reason with a false human creature.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll also get you more stones. Do whatever you wish with them, but you must complete the new sins. Wrath may be alive, but he has betrayed us, Pride was killed by an officer who figured out his identity, and Greed by the Elric boy. We need the seven sins complete to fulfill this."

"Alright. Is that all?" He spun around in his desk chair.

"No. What of the Chimeras we requested?"

"They're done. I sealed them up in another room. Their constant complaints and screaming got to me. But they're just as you asked. What of them?"

"I need them. I'll be taking them back with me. Envy and Gluttony have a truck up front."

"Alright."

"There is one more thing I'd like to have done." he turned to look at her.

**A/N: **_Short, but atleast this story isn't dead, right? I have new stories coming out. I hope you take a chance to enjoy them. R&R_


End file.
